


Spelling Sammy

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean learns how to spell Sammy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** not mine-don't sue  
>  Reviews make me really happy!~

“Dad…how do you spell Sammy?” A five year old Dean asked his father from where he sat on a hotel bed. His baby brother sleeping between two pillows behind him. A piece of blank paper in Dean’s tiny hands.

 

“S-a-m-m-y” His father answered without lifting his head.

 

“S-a-m…m-y?” he repeated quietly. 

 

“Yeah, Dean you got it.” 

 

“My Sam?” Dean looked at his brother, a puzzled expression on his face.

 

“Yup,” John continued to scribbling notes. 

 

Dean smiled, scribbled the letters boldly on the paper then turned to his sleeping brother. He crawled forward, placed a light kiss on Sammy’s forehead then laid next to him, his wide eyes fixed on his brother. 

 

“My Sam.”


End file.
